Right or Left? Either Way I'm Screwed
by officespace
Summary: Thor has been having some trouble convincing Jane to marry him and become his queen. Jane is suddenly pregnant and has to make a decision. Can Loki help sort out their relationship or will it end in ruin? Thor/Jane Est.FrostIron
1. Chapter 1

Right or Left? Either Way I'm Screwed

Summary: Thor has been having some trouble convincing Jane to marry him and become his queen. Jane is suddenly pregnant and has to make a decision. Can Loki help sort out their relationship or will it end in ruin? Thor/Jane

**AN: This is a story inspired by Margaret-Malfoy's story **_**The Hand That Feeds**_**. It's an amazing read, the author put a lot of time into it (5 out of 5). This story however will take place about five years after the events with the Avengers.**

Chapter 1

Loki was sitting at the kitchen table in Stark's spacious Manhattan mansion, browsing through the different party locations. The triples would be five in a couple of weeks and the raven haired god thought it would be nice to have a traditional Midgardian birthday party. Ignoring Tony's protest, Loki traveled to different locations, scouting out the best place for his tots. Loki glanced up from his readings, the windows in the den were thick with cloudy condensation. The rain was falling slowing but gently to the ground; each drop racing into one another on the large glass windows. Loki sighed.

This fight has been going on for a little over a year now. Loki turned himself around on the leather black bar stool, using the arm rest to hoist himself up and onto the floor. It's not easy being eight months pregnant, simple task like walking and sitting could turn into strenuous activities if not careful. The fair skinned prince wobbled from the kitchen into the hall to his brother's usual pouting spot. Not surprised to find his blonde haired brother curled up into a ball on a bean-bag chair much to small for his large frame.

"Thor?" Loki leaned against the frame of the door, when he didn't hear a response he walked closer "Brother? What is bothering you?"

Thor drew his legs closer to his chest, "It tis Jane." He said almost as quiet as a mouse.

Loki sighed, a gentle smile forming on his face, he bent down "It's alright brother I am here." Loki looked around the room for another bean bag chair. Finding one a few feet away from Thor he pulled it close and lowered himself down, right next to his brother. "It's okay brother, tell Loki what tis the matter."

Thor looked at Loki with eyes full of water, each drop followed by millions that were falling outside "She is anger with me, she accuses me of messing with her controlled birth potions. Such trickery I would never do." Thor slumped his in bag, the rain pouring harder

Loki wrapped a reassuring arm around his brother "There There no need to cry," he pulled his brother closer "I will have a talk with Jane."

Thor kept his focus on the wall, he could barely remember the last time the two had pace. It has been a long journey just to convince Jane to stay with him. He had tried so hard each time, but right beyond the sweet bliss of reconciliation was another set back. Thor wondered if their relationship could ever be mended. He was grateful that his brother was so willing to help.

Thor looked up at Loki "You would do that for me, brother?"

Loki looked down at Thor with the sweetest eyes "Aye," wrapping his long fingers in his brother's thick blonde hair.

Loki thought he should do some research on what controlled birth potion was but ignored the thought. He was sure that if he asked nicely Jane would explain. After all he had be the primary moderator in Thor and Jane's relationship. Loki hurried to the car, grabbing his set of house keys, which hung next to the front door. He wasn't normally aloud to drive, simply because he didn't have a license. It wasn't something that was pushed, even after his three years on Earth. If he ever needed to go somewhere he would just ask Happy, or Tony or Steve would take him.

Driving was simple enough and in no time Loki arrived at the SHEILD's temporary research base where Jane had an apartment. The research compound looked like a bunch of grey square slums to Loki, but Jane's need to bring life to everything she touched made it easier to fine her apartment. Who could miss the building with the bright red and yellow lilies handing from the window ledge. He parked in the driveway about to get out of the car when his phone ring. It was Tony.

"_Sup, Loks"_

"Oh, nothing much. I am out running errands, when will you be home for dinner tonight?" Loki wanted to change the subject off driving right away

"_You're out driving again, aren't you."_

Loki scuffed, "Are you keeping tabs on me Anthony?"

"_JARVIS, may have mentioned something to me, plus I can key the car beeping in the background." the playboy laughed_

Loki quickly removed the keys, feeling annoyed that it wouldn't be so easy to trick his partner "Well then perhaps JARVIS and I will need to have a talk later about keeping his big robotic mouth shut" Loki bit back

_Tony laughed, he liked to rile up Loki every now and then "Fine, you win okay. I'll be home around six or so."_

"Very well," Loki smiled, honestly he hadn't had anything planned for dinner. Take out would have to do "Don't be late."

"_I wont. Don't kill anyone on the drive home, love you."_

Loki rolled his eyes "As I," and hung up the phone

Loki pulled himself out of the car and walked to the stairwell leading to Jane's apartment. He didn't particularly care for the offensive wooden planks before his pathway but he had to do what he had to do to keep his brother happy or there would be more rainy days to come. Apartment 401, he knocked on the door.

"_Jane,"_

Loki could hear the voice of Jane's roommate Darcy.

"_Do you want me to get it?" Darcy yelled_

Loki could hear who he thought was Jane say yes.

"_Darcy, check who it is first."_

Loki could hear Jane's voice more clearer now, he had wondered if they knew that they were speaking so loudly.

"_Alright. Hush, oh it's just Thor's brother. Dang he's as big as a whale." Darcy said louder then she intended_

Loki rolled his eyes "I can hear you."

Darcy opened the door "Oops," and let the pregnant prince in "She's the den."

Loki nodded respectfully.

The research compound apartments were nothing like the mansions that Tony frequented and bought. They were small, but cozy. However no matter how cozy the team still preferred the amenities of the Stark mansions. Which meant Loki could rely on a babysitter at any time of the day, he was internally grateful for Steve's willingness to watch the kids at any time of the day. Thanks to Steve it made running these little errands a lot easier. Loki found the short blonde haired woman setting at a small white table. The top was covered with documents and charts most likely from her research.

"Did Thor send you?" Jane glared, searching the god's eyes

Loki took a seat next to her "I volunteered." Loki could hear Darcy in the background fiddling around with something in the kitchen.

"Should have figured," Jane looked down self consciously. She had no idea how she had gotten herself into this situation, she felt hopeless and trapped between choosing at life of research and exploration or a life with Thor as his queen. And right now it was looking like it would be the later. It wasn't like she was completely opposed to the idea of spending her life with Thor, it was that feeling of being tied down. Honestly she had wished that Loki would step up and be king so that she and Thor could travel the universe together.

Loki coughed to break the silence, "Tell me Jane, what is the matter? Surely you do not think Thor would be responsible for the temperament of your controlled birth potion?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh, she forgets sometimes that Thor and Loki aren't from Earth. Something that she takes for granted. "No,"

Darcy walked into the room "Alright peeps, I made tea, bitches like tea." she placed the plastic faded red try on the table.

Loki eying her suspiciously but ignoring his instincts he took the mug with the bald fat yellow man on it.

Darcy handed Jane her favorite mug, which was all white with the words 'Werkin Real Herd' on it and little chips around the edge.

"Thank you Darcy,"

Darcy nodded "Don't mention it," she took a tea of the tea, making a face "Really, don't mention it."

Jane smiled, this is why she had grown to love Darcy. She was a great wing girl.

Loki took another sip of the tea, placing it gently on the table but no too close to Jane's work "You know you may think it odd, but I am curious as to what controlled birth potion is? I have some thoughts on what it might be however I think it would be best to ask before making inferences."

Darcy laughed a little, Jane shot her a look.

Jane sighed "Well, it's like a pill," she held her hand up drawing her fingers closer together to match the size of the pill "You take it and it decreases your chances of becoming pregnant. And might I add my birth control is 99.99% accurate, I don't even, no I don't even want to know how it didn't work." she was getting angry again.

Loki laughed "And I believe Thor is 100% accurate."

Darcy burst out into laughter, Jane scoffed shaking her head. She wanted to be mad, really she did but she knew deep down inside that Thor would never do anything like that to hurt her. That didn't make her decision any easyier. "Loki I'm pregnant," she paused waiting for a response, hearing nothing she continued "And you don't know how much I want to blame Thor, and scream and shout bloodly mary, but." she looked down at her empty mug "I can't" she said softly.

Loki placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

Jane looked up "I guess I'm trapped now," she moved her leg side to side nervously

"Not entirely," Loki added

Jane sighed "But I have to get married now?" which was the last thing she wanted to do

"No, it is considered a great honor to bear the child of a prince. Adultery however is greatly frowned upon in Asgard." Loki straightened his posture, these little wooden chairs would be the death of him.

Somehow Jane didn't feel any better, even thought Loki was trying his best to cheer her up. It was her responsibility to prevent these things from happening. It wasn't like she could get an abortion, not that she would ever consider it, but she felt like she was being pushed into a corner. With her and Thor's relationship already in turmoil, they didn't need a baby. She entertained Loki for a bit longer before the god politely excused himself.

"Thanks Loki," she smiled

Loki turned around "It was no trouble at all, I rather enjoy your company."

She paused as if she had something she wanted to say, but held her tongue.

"Jane," Loki was more serious this time "Please understand, however challenging it may be, a life with Thor will be as rewarding as can be. He can show you things, beyond the tales written in the oldest books and take you to planets you hadn't even dreamed of." Loki said sincerely. Loki knew her type, she wasn't captivated by flashy gold and shiny titles, her one true desire was her quest for knowledge, to learn and share, just like Loki.

Jane nodded, but no matter how many people tried to convince her she didn't think she would be ready to be queen. She waved goodbye as Loki pulled out of the driveway, taking a seat outside to watch the clouds in the sky. If she hadn't been out there in New Mexico on the fateful night, she would have never met Thor.

Loki returned home just in time to order pizza before the gang returned from their missions. Clint and Natasha should be home soon, after a long three month mission in Iran. As well as Bruce who would be returning from field testing. Before he could reach the phone he heard the familiar pitter patter of feet on the wooden floor.

"Daddy!" his three children said in unison, they nearly toppled him over

"Hello my sweets," Loki bent down to kiss and hung each and ever one of his children.

Steve rounded the corner, making sure that everything was okay.

Loki stood up "Thank you Steve, I'm ordering pizza what would you like?"

Loki's youngest daughter raised her hand "I want cheese papa."

Steve walked closer to the god "No problem Loki, I'll have a double sausage and cheese."

Loki's youngest son chimed in "Me too papa! Me too!"

Loki cupped his youngest son's chin, walking slowly into the kitchen, his three kids in tote. He ordered the pizza, taking out plates and cups for the group for when the pizza arrived. Each of the children hoisted themselves into chairs around the dinning table in the kitchen. Loki helped his eldest triplet, Nikolai, into the chair. Steve joined them.

"I heard someone here at the table has a birthday in a few weeks?" Steve commented

Joakim, the youngest, but the tallest triplet raised his hand "It's me! It's me, Mr. Rogers! It's my birthday!"

Lisbeth-Marie shook her head, she was the second oldest triplet "No Joakim, it's all our birthdays."

The kids continued the argue, before Loki settled them down. He turned on the television in the den, Spongebob was on and the kids hurried in the den to watch their favorite sea sponge.

"I can't thank you enough, Steve for watching the children on such short notice."

Steve blushed "It's no big deal really," Steve liked children. He wanted a family but the constant missions and demands from SHIELD kept him from settling down.

Steve joined the kids in the other room, just as Tony stepped through the door. He was holding a few bags of children's cloths that were given to him by Pepper and a few other office girls. He slipped into his bedroom, tossing the bags on the bed.

"You think you can slip in without saying hi?" Loki leaned against the door frame arms crossed

Tony wiped around, he was bending down digging through one of the bags "I got you a little something."

Loki perked up, lifting himself off the frame.

Tony turned around with a little black box in his hands "For, you know," he looked down at Loki's stomach and back up at his face "When you're down with this." There was a devilish grin on his face as he handed Loki the little black box.

The emerald eyed god lifted the lid, peeling back the tissue paper to reveal folded forest green elastic fabric.

"Hold it up for daddy" Tony flirted with a lusty look in his eyes

Loki held up the all string thong with real emeralds in cased in silver on the back and two on each side on the front of the cockless thong. He stretched it back and forth thinking of all the ways he could pleasure his husband with is sexy new toy.

"I'll have to save this for later," Loki whispered into Tony's ear. He walked over to the the drawer to put it away, Tony followed close behind. "I've narrowed the birth party locations down to two."

That killed his buzz, Tony rolled his eyes, he hated places teeming with other people's kids. His kids he loved and would do anything for, other people's kids were germ infested creatures from planets over run by dirty underwear and rotten food. "Loks," Tony kissed at Loki's nape "What's wrong with a little get together with some cake and friends?"

Loki turned around "We do that every year. I would like to have a traditional Midgardian birthday party." Loki sat on the bed, kicking his shoes off.

Tony leaned closer to capture his lover's lips "Loki," he whined

"No Anthony," Loki stole a kiss back "Now, I have set up two tours for the Chunky Cheeses and the Jumpology locations."

"When did you have time for that?" Tony whined

Loki ignored that last comment "The first is at 1pm in the evening and the other is at 3pm. I have consulted with JARVIS, your schedule is free and Miss Potts has assured me that she will keep your business schedule clear as well."

Tony cursed under his breath, this must be payback for missing that meeting last week. No matter Tony thought to himself, a day in a half was more than enough time to get out of this sticky little situation. Just as Tony was about to steal more than Loki's lips, the kids followed by Thor rushed into the room.

"Pizza's here! Pizza's here!" all three of them cheered

Thor hid in the back next to the door frame, with a guilty look of his face.

Tony and Loki smiled at each other, their little hook up would have to wait until later.

Loki grabbed their little hands "Alright, come now let us wash our hands." Loki led them into the spacious bathroom he and Tony shared. Loki poked his head out of the door "And yes Thor I ordered your favorite pineapple, bacon, and ham Hawaiian Pizza"

Thor's face lit up "And about Jane?" which was probably the real reason why he was there in the first place.

Loki appeared again from the bathroom "Yes brother, I have spoken with her. While she is no longer upset about the birth control, she will need a little more time to accept your offer." he could tell his brother wasn't over joyed at the news but a tiny shimmer of hope was all the thunder god needed to keeping getting up and trying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony pouted as he closed the door to his 2013 crimson red Jaguar XF. He didn't see the reason why he had to go and visit these places. Loki seemed like he had the whole thing under control, not to mention that he also invited Thor and Jane. What purpose could they possible serve other than to annoy him all day with their constant bickering and fighting. The group walked through the parking lot of the extra large Chucky Cheeses much to Thor and Loki's delight, who were excited to see how such play palaces were constructed. Upon entering the facility they were greeted by sales associates dressed in colorful tops and the sounds of children's laughter could be heard to such a level that one might go deaf.

"It smells of pizza and metal!" Thor shouted "I like it!"

Jane and Loki laughed, while Tony mentally checked that he had all his shots.

The sales clerk behind the desk welcomed them and stated that their tour would start in a few minutes and had them set in the lobby until they were called. Thor and Loki marveled at the flashing machines and euphoric aromas coming from the kitchen. Normally Loki would not crave such greasy foods, but he was eight months pregnant and constantly hungry all the time. He could never understand why mating with humans caused such weird pregnancies. They didn't have to wait long, their tour guide arrived and led them around the facility. Unfortunately the tour guide had never had a tour group as enthusiastic as them. Thor was constantly drawn in by the machines that spit out tickets when certain buttons were pressed. Somehow the store representative had got Loki on the subject of cheese and thus they spent an entire twenty minutes talking about and sampling all the cheeses at the salad bar and in the back. Tony got into an argument with a child about which game yielded the most tickets. Tony was convinced that the coin slope game was better while the little child thought that whack-a-mole reined supreme.

Jane laughed as she watched Thor play the electronic jump rope game in the arcade. He looked ridiculous as tall as he was, jumping every time the light bulbs flashed under his feet.

"Jane!" he shouted "I have mastered the game of rope jumping." Thor proudly displayed his twenty tickets.

"Wow Thor," she couldn't help but laugh. It was times like these that made her want to run away with Thor and do whatever they wanted no matter how ridiculous.

"Tell me Jane, what are these small pieces of paper for?" Thor looked at the connected tickets, tearing one by accident.

Jane giggled "Wo Thor be careful. They're called tickets and when you win them you turn them in to get a prize."

Thor stared at his tickets, suddenly hit with an amazingly good idea.

Loki pulled Tony any from the child as the two went to the back to test the food. Tony grunted and complained the entire walk there. Loki rolled his eyes, he could tell that he would have to do all the party planning by himself. After about five minutes of nagging Loki sent Tony to babysit Thor and Jane. Tony wanted to argue, but Loki gave him a look. The playboy wasn't that bold, he wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight. Tony found Thor at the coin slope machine, the big blonde god looked like an elderly person trying to figure out how to turn a computer on. He was all hunched over trying to figure out which slot the coin goes in. Jane wasn't too fair behind, she was talking to a parent about something he was too far any to hear.

"How's it going buddy," Tony watched hopelessly as Thor put the coin in the ticket slot.

Thor stood up, running his hands through is thick blonde hair "I am having the most trouble trying to enter this coin into the machine." Thor bent down, studying the spinning wheel inside the glass machine.

"You gotta put it in here," Tony pointed

"Ah," Thor inserted the coin, watching the metal token roll down the ramp and hit and bonce off the slowly turning wheel. The machine made a noise and lite up spitting out five red tickets. "Oh look Tony!" Thor quickly bent down to clam his tickets. "I but have only four hundred and twenty-five left to go!"

The look of horror on Tony's face could only be described as a child's face right before the boogie man jumps out and gets them. He could feel his eye twitch "Four hundred and twenty-five? What do you need four hundred and twenty-five tickets for?"

Thor looked around to make sure no one was listening "I am collecting tickets so that I may redeem them for that giant stuff bear." Thor nodded towards the prize bar and at the top for only five hundred tickets was a five foot pink bear wearing a tye-dye short-sleeves short with Chucky Cheeses on it.

"Ah." Tony glanced over at the prize, for a second he thought Loki would like one too, but it was creepy as hell so he shook the thought from his mind. "Good luck buddy,"

Thor smiled and continued to put coins into the machine.

Tony wondered around dodging all the running kids and frantic parents. There was music from all the games blasting in one ear and the shouts of the sales associates screaming happy birthday in another. The floor was covered in a thin sticky film, probably from all the soda and juice the children wasted and the smell of pizza was starting to make his stomach hurt. He guessed this place wouldn't be so bad if he had rented to whole place out, but he was sure that with only three kids it wouldn't be as fun. The little ones weren't enrolled in preschool, Loki took care of that. Of course he could always extend the invitation to all the workers with kids around the same age at his company, but that would be hell. His company employed nearly half the city between all it's departments. Tony sighed, watching Loki speck enthusiastically with the tour guide. How was he going to break the news that this place wasn't going to work out to Loki.

Thor moved from game to game collecting and earning tickets. He excelled at games that required you to psychically move your body the most, like whack-a-mole or squish-a-bug. Surprisingly he did the best at the electronic Wheel of Fortune. He was good at watching the little light run round and round and slamming the stop button right on the jackpot. He had won so many tickets he had begun to draw in a crowd, others joined in on the other three open spots on the game. The game got so popular that the associate had to refill the ticket supplies twice. By the end of his run Thor had won over seven hundred tickets, which he quickly picked up and rushed over to the prize bar. Jane who had been sitting only feet away was shocked at the number of tickets her boyfriend had won.

"Wow, Thor," Jane had never seen so many tickets in her life "That's a LOT of tickets"

Thor smiled from ear to ear "Yes indeed." the two waited patiently in line to have their tickets counted.

In front of them were a few children and their parents. This was exciting Jane hadn't been to the old prize wall since she was a child. She was glad that Loki had invited them. She knew that the raven haired god was doing all that he could to make her and Thor's relationship work and it was a nice gesture. Jane watched the children run around picking up their little rainbow Slinky and Tootsie roll candies. It made her think about he own bump, she rubbed her belly gently. Thor would find out sooner or later, but for right now she was just going to enjoy the nostalgia.

A father and son were next to choose their prizes. "What would you like sport?" the Father asked. The child pointed to the remote control car in the back, it was one hundred and fifty tickets. The child eagerly placed his tickets on the counter, however his total only came out to fifty-five tickets.

"I'm sorry sport, you don't have enough," The father rubbed his hand.

The little boy looked about the same age as Thor's niece and nephews. Thor felt bad for the child, but he was in a cheery mood and volunteered to offer some of his tickets to help the child get the car. After all the blonde had plenty of tickets. Soon every child in the Chucky Cheeses gathered around Thor asking the thunder god nicely for his help. Thor smiled and helped out as many children as he could, forgetting to keep track of his own goal. After all the parents politely thank the thunder god, they left him to collect his prize in pace.

Thor walked up to the display case, dropping his tickets on the counter. "I shall have the giant pink bear please."

Jane furrowed her brow, she knew that Thor had already spent too many of his tickets and would not have enough left to get the bear. She felt so bad inside, he was probably saving up all his tickets to get her that bea.

The clerk feed the tickets through the machine. "You only have forty-seven tickets sir"

The broken expression on Thor's face was enough to make a harden criminal cry.

Jane placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "It's okay baby," her voice gentle and soft "They have a little key chain bear just like it right there." she pointed

Thor looked at her, his blue eye filled with sadness "But I was going to win you-" he cut himself off before he could ruined the surprise, but he didn't have enough tickets any ways so it no longer mattered. He sighed "It matters not now."

Jane smiled, trying to hold back her emotions "Oh Thor, I would love it if you got me the little key chain bear. I would treasure it for as long as I live." She looked him right in the eyes.

That was enough to kick Thor back into a good mood, the blonde god beamed and happily asked for the little bear key chain.

On the drive to the next location Jane rolled the tiny bear in her hands. Thor had gone through all that trouble for a silly bear she would probably wound up donating in a month or so anyway. She wondered if this was what life with Thor would be like all the time. Him hanging on her every whim, she wasn't sure about Bruno Mars but she was sure Thor would actually take a grenade for her. She looked out the window, sighing, first she would need to tell Thor she's pregnant then she could see where things would lead from there.

Tony laid in bed watching Loki get ready. One of the few perks of sleeping with a pregnant god is that they could care less about elegance. Tony watched as Loki wobbled around the room bottomless. He wanted to crack a joke about the tricksters ass, but tonight he had something more serious on his mind. After they left Chucky Cheeses Loki seemed so excited about having the party there. Tony nodded and smiled, keeping his eyes on the road and not on his husband. He didn't want to break his spirit with his complaining. Loki finally settled on going to bed without any pants. He curled up next to his lover.

"I wonder what types of cheeses the super market has," Loki laid back on Tony's chest

Tony wrapped his arms around him. "Yeah,"

"Hm?" Loki looked up, "Is something troubling you?"

"Nah, no," Tony looked away

Loki sat up in bed "Do not lie to me Stark. I do not like secrets."

"It's nothing Loks." Tony didn't stare him in the face, he just wanted to change the subject but you could not lie to the god of lies. He stared back at Loki who meet his gaze with a glare "Alright, I-I don't want to have the party at Chucky Cheeses." his voice soften

"And why not?" Loki inquired

Tony looked away, why was he acting like a scared child. He was Tony Stark for goodness sakes "The kids, I don't think the kids would have as much fun, because they wont have a lot of kids to play with."

Loki glared it him, he knew that wasn't all.

Tony could feel his gaze trying to pull the true out of him "And also because it's loud as fuck and there are screaming little kids everywhere." he threw up his hands.

Loki laughed softly "Alright,"

"And because the pizza-wait did you just say alright?" Tony grabbed Loki's shoulders

"Aye," Loki nodded his head "Tony I would like to plan our children's birth party together. I had never intended this to be a one person job." Loki placed his hands on Tony's cheeks

Tony relaxed, sinking into the pillow letting Loki fall with him. He was glad for Loki's understanding and why wouldn't he. Loki wasn't a round about guy, he preferred things straight forward without all the flowery bullshit. "I love you Loks." He kissed his lover softly. Tonight he would be doing more than just kissing.

**Author's SN: Jumpology it's like a trampoline play place, if you have one near your house it's really fun, you should go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darcy drove Jane home from the OB-GYN. It was frustrating waiting in the waiting room, there was a whinny teenage girl complaining about the possible STD she more than likely got from her so cheating boyfriend. The nurse who called them back had the nastiest attitude and the doctor was a total airhead. Not to mention that Jane was feeling sick the whole day, they had to pull over three times so she could vomit.

"Wanna stop for lunch?" Darcy knew that he friend probably wasn't hungry but Jane hadn't eaten anything all day. So she was surprised when Jane had said yes.

Darcy pulled into the Jersey Mikes sub shop parking lot, she figured if you were sick the best choice to go with was sandwiches.

"So when you gonna tell Thor." Darcy jumped straight into the tough questions

Jane slumped in her set, and shrugged her shoulders. Honestly she didn't know what to say and the last person she wanted to talk with after today was Thor. She took a sip of her water "Darcy, what am I doing with my life."

"Currently, eating a sandwich."

Jane laughed "Not literally smart ass, although this sandwich is pretty good." Jane hand gotten the turkey and provolone.

"I know," Darcy took another bite "Honestly, you can't beat the reaper all your life. You're going to have to face him eventuality. It's going to be a little weird when you get all fat and shit out a baby in nine months."

Jane nibbled on her chips "I know, I'm just so conflicted. Gosh Darcy vacuum this thing out of me."

Darcy pointed to her stomach "That's why I have lasers on my pussy, no seamen allowed." The two of them laughed. Darcy was right though, Jane needed to tell Thor as soon as possible.

Nikolai ran around the house moving his Legos from one room to the next. He wanted to gather up all the little blocks to make a castle he could rescue a princess in. The final box of Legos was downstairs in the den. He rounded the corner nearly running into Natasha.

She caught him before he collided into her leg "Wo there big guy," she smiled "Where you heading so fast?"

He looked at her and pointed to the den "I'm going to the den to get my Legos!" he jumped up and down "I'm going to make a castle, then recuse a princess. Can you be my princess Miss Romanov and and I can be the prince. I gotta slay a dragon and save you."

"Okay," Natasha watched the child jump up and down and run into the den. Clint was setting on the coach watched ESPN. "Hey, wanna be a dragon?"

He shrugged nocticing little Nikolai at her feet. "Sure."

Down the hall Steve was finger painting with Lisbeth-Marie and Joakim. They had made purple and green houses, and animals in all different colors. Tony walked by deciding that he didn't mind getting his hands dirty today.

In the master bedroom, Loki was lying in bed taking a nap, sprawled out on his back deep in sleep. He felt a familiar tingly sensation in his body and mist inclosed his dreams.

_"What a pleasant surprise Jor"_

_Loki's serpent son slithered into view from the thick cover of clouds "Father,"_

_"You always preferred the comfort of clouds."_

_Jor flicked his tongue "I should have been born a dragonss" he turned his golden eyes to his father_

_"Surly my child you have mastered your ability to shape shift," Loki stood regally in front of his son. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_Jor stood tall before his father "You have given birth, but have not introduced uss."_

_"Us?" Loki was curious "In good time."_

_Jor lowered his head deviously "You are ashamed?"_

_Loki turned to his son "I am not," he said sternly "And I don't ever want you to think that Jor. I love all of my children equally."_

_Jor laughed "I can not figure you out sometimess father. I can not pen your liess through my little eyess."_

_Loki grinned "I am the master after all."_

_Although Loki had planned to introduce the younger children to their older siblings at an older age, he thought what better time than now for the children to meet their older siblings._

_"Actually, I am having a birthday celebration for them in a weeks and I would love nothing more but for you and Fenrir to attend."_

_Jor thought for a second. "I will get a chance to meet Anthony Stark?"_

_Loki forgot that he never introduced his children to his new husband, it's been a very busy four years "Of course."_

_Jor slithered around his father "And I can kill him if he is not worthy of your chamberss?"_

_Loki ran his hand gently under Jor's neck making him purr "Only if I get the first hit first."_

_The two bonded for a while longer, recalling tells of old times happily in the comfort of the clouds and mist._

Night had fallen and everyone was asleep when Jane made her way over. She didn't really want to go because she hadn't decided if she wanted to tell Thor or not tonight, but her heart was telling her that she needed to see him. She snuck out of the apartment a little after one in the morning, driving like a granny to Stark's Manhattan mansion. There was hardly any traffic at one in the morning on a Wednesday. She pulled into the driveway. She really hopped that Thor had forgotten and was long asleep. She got out, walked up to the door. Thor was standing right there.

"Jane, it is good to see you." Thor lead her around to the back

She was slightly irritated for some reason, "It's good to see you too Thor."

"I became hungry waiting for you to arrive so I prepared a panic in the back yard." He presented her with a plate of freshly fried chicken, rolls, and soda set a top Iron Man bed sheets.

She smiled, though she wasn't hungry in the least bit. The two set on the blanket under the stars, with Thor mostly eating the food. Jane searched the sky, searching for Asgard, a kingdom that she would rule someday. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"Thor, I'm pregnant." she said suddenly keeping her eyes focused on the houses in the distance.

The chicken leg feel from Thor's mouth, "Jane-that is wonderful news! Does this mean you have accepted my court? When should we get married, I must hurry home and tell mother and father."

"Thor," her voice was soft and raspy

Thor beamed "Oh Jane I am over enjoyed for you to be my bride and be crowned my queen. To carry my child-"

"Thor!" Jane was practically yelling "I don't want to marry you! I don't want to be your queen! And I don't want to have this stupid child! How thick are you! I just need some space!" her face was red with anger as she stormed away. She had no idea why she was angry, each step felt like a life time only fueling her anger more. She didn't sign up for this, she wished she'd never meet Thor, but it was too late. She had already fallen in love and it was no running away from that.

Thor ran after her "Jane!" he yelled in vain

Jane had already made it to the car and was pulling out.

"Jane!" Thor called again but she had already sped away.

She was so livid she was seeing colors, finally she finally told Thor and of course he wanted to marry her. That was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to be pulled into some ridiculous hierarchy, wasting away on a throne when there was a whole world out there to explore. There was no way she was ready for the crown. She had been to Asgard for Loki's wedding. That place was no joke, people's lives would be in her hands. Her decisions could cause wars if she wasn't careful. The queen, Thor's mother, was so perfect and regal. How could a lowly human from Earth ever hope to compare. Jane was so angry she didn't see the red light or the truck. The eighteen wheeler clipped the back of her car causing her to tail spin into the traffic light pole. The collision, caused the whole entire thing to collapse splitting her car right down the middle.

Thor heard the crash from the backyard where he was sitting and summoned his hammer too see if anyone was hurt. He spun his mighty Mjolnir in the air flying above the houses to the site of the wreck. He landed, looking back at the eighteen wheeler then at the car, which was strikingly similar to Jane's.

"Jane!" Thor hollered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the rain that woke Loki from his sleep. It poured down as if the gods were taking a thousand showers all at once. Loki sat up in bed, Tony asleep by his side. Loki watched the droplets fall on the window, something was not right. The god of mischief quickly scurried out of bed, suddenly waking Tony in the process. Stark turned around. He watched Loki hurry around the room in his long white silk night gown. Tony wiped the sleep from his eyes and turned on the lamp next to his bed.

"Loki?" Tony watched with one eye open, but the god only shot him a quick look before slipping on his slippers and gathering up his bedroom coat.

Tony watched the spot where Loki was standing for a few seconds. Then it registered that something was wrong. Tony looked at the window, it was raining and there was faint sounds of police sirens which he could hear in the background. He put two and two together and jumped out of bed after Loki.

Tony ran down the hall, he could hear the sirens more clearly now as he started to become more alert. As he passed the children's room he noticed that little Nikolai was awake, standing in the hallway. Tony caught site of Loki who was at the end of the hall just standing there.

"Daddy!" Nikolai called out, he ran over to Tony, pointing to his room "Come here Daddy. Come here. It's something outside. Come look."

Nikolai dragged Tony to his room. The noise had woken Joakim as well who walked over to Tony with open arms. Tony picked up his youngest son, holding him on his chest bouncing him up and down gently. Nikolai lead him to the window and down the street even through the heavy rain, you could see the flashing red and blue lights.

"Thor?"

Tony could hear Loki's voice just down the hall, he wasn't sure what to do. The kids were starting to wake up and he didn't want to involve them in anything dangerous. Tony stepped out the door, Joakim still in his arms, Loki was searching through halls saying Thor's name before he disappeared downstairs.

Steve was always in toned with sirens. The noise down the street woke him pretty quickly from his bed. He jumped out of bed, putting on a pair of grey sweat pants just laying on his leather chair in his room. He opened the door, he saw Loki hurry by with a very concerned look on his face. Steve looked down the hall the light to Tony and Loki's bedroom was on. Then he saw Stark.

Steve rushed over "What's going on?"

Tony wasn't sure himself.

Nikolai jumped up and down "Is something the matter?" he asked innocently

"No Nikolai no," Tony turned and put on his best everything's okay when it's totally not smile.

He looked at Steve, who got the hint, and handed Joakim over to him "Steve I gotta-" Tony pointed.

Nikolai pulled on Tony's boxers "Can I come daddy?"

Tony bent down "Ah, no son. It's no big deal daddy's gotta help Papa with something down in the kitchen, but hey Steve here will make sure you're all taken care off." he kissed his son on the head.

Nikolai nodded. Steve reached out for the little one's hand. The Captain and Stark exchanged looks, nodding silently in agreement, before taking off down the stairs. Loki was standing outside in the pouring rain. Tony reached out for him the rain soaking him as well.

"Loki!" Tony shouted over the rain.

Loki turned around when he heard his name. He rushed past Tony grabbing towards the car keys.

"Loki!" Tony had to physically stop Loki this time "What the heck is going on?" The two stood in the open doorway, both drenched from the rain.

"Thor," Loki said frantically, looking backwards towards the accident.

Tony looked past him and nodded. "I'll drive," Tony grabbed two rain jackets that were hanging on a coat rack next to the door. He wrapped one around Loki, ushering them out the door and closing it. Tony never thought it was possible but he actually thought it was raining cats and dogs. The rain was so heavy it soaked Tony who was only in a pair of bedroom slippers, his boxers and a raincoat. He led Loki to the passenger side before running around to the driver's.

The accident was only three blocks away and even from a block away and through the pouring rain, they could tell it was bad. Tony parked a few feet away from the barricade, next to the curve. Loki rushed out into the rain towards the accident. The police had set up flood lights and from the looks of this rain they were going to need it. There was a small crowd of citizens standing around, but mostly cops and rescue workers. Tony saw an extremely large eighteen wheeler, with it's emergency lights blinking on and off as he ran after Loki.

Loki ran up to the barricade he stopped. Standing right in the middle of the intersection was Thor, who was as still as a statue.

"Thor!" Loki screamed, he ducked under the the yellow caution tape but the police stopped him "Take your hands off me!" he jerked away "Thor!"

Tony arrived right next to him "Let him through! That's his brother!" the cops refused at first, but when they saw that it was Tony Stark they let the god through.

Loki ran over to his brother, they were both wet to the tee. Loki placed a hand on Thor's shoulder "Thor," Loki quickly removed his rain jacket, wrapping it around his brother's shoulders.

"Thor, come on brother lets move over there." He led his brother away to a tent that was seat up on the sidewalk. Loki could make out the car and it appeared that the ambulance had already left caring whoever it was away.

The two arrived at the tent where an officer was waiting to question Thor about the accident. Next to them was a rather skinny looking man in jeans and a plaid red and green shirt. Loki focused in on the conversation the man was having with a police officer. From what Loki could hear, apparently a small tan car ran right through the red light too quickly for him to stop. The car tailed spun and crashed into a pole. The man made exaggerating hand gestures and then pointed to Thor, whom he called the home town hero, because he was able to rescue the woman in the car. Loki turned back to Thor who was sitting lifelessly next to him, his was pale and his eyes were dull. Loki prayed that the woman in the car was no one they knew, but he had a terrible feeling that it was.

The officer asked Thor a few more questions, Thor nodded and shook his head to questions like 'What did you see?' 'How did you react?' 'Who called 911?" etc. The officer finished his questions and closed his notepad "Hey," the officer laid a reassuring hand on Thor's shoulder "It may look bad now, but it it wasn't for you, it would have been a lot worse." Thor continued to stare at the ground, the officer tipped his hat to Loki before walking back out into the pouring rain.

Loki turned to his brother "Thor? Please tell me what happen. All I need is a name." he warped his arm around Thor's body. He studied his brother's eyes.

There was a long paused before the blonde god said anything. "Jane." that was all he said, his eyes staring into nothing as if his soul had died and all that was left was a cold empty body.

Loki didn't want it to be true, he hugged his brother tightly. Whispering a hymn of Norse prayer into Thor's ear. The two stayed in each others arms until Tony had came and got them. The drive home was quiet, in the morning they would take Thor to the hospital so he could be with Jane. For now they just had to make it through the night. The rain let up to a gentle drizzle, Loki thought it reminded him of a dried up well. The clouds looked angry enough to pour for the next one hundred years, but were running dry. Loki looked at his brother, there was nothing he could do now, he had wished he had awoken sooner.

When they got back to the mansion the children were fast asleep but everyone else was wide awake. When the front door opened they cleared a path so that Loki could lead Thor to his room. With the help of Tony and Steve the two undressed the gods covering them in warm blankets so they could at least try and get a good nights rest.

The following morning everyone was sore from all the calls and media/SHIELD attention. Around seven o' clock in the morning Darcy called, saying she had got a call from Jane's parents that she was in the hospital. Darcy picked up Thor and the two waited in the ICU for hours. Loki wanted to join him but the over exposure to the cold rain had made him feel ill, though he promised to stop by as soon has he felt better.

Thor sat in the waiting area, like a stone statue. Darcy didn't want to talk to him the entire way there. She had been staring him down with accusing looks the whole way. Darcy took a seat three benches down from Thor, leaving the thunder god all alone stuck in his thoughts. His mind was racing and he had giving up trying to keep up his thoughts hours ago. The thought of losing Jane or his unborn child was too painful to even think about. He had know idea what he did to cause her to be so angry with him. He tried to recall their conversation from earlier in the night, but his thoughts were haunted by the images of her broken body in his arms. His bloodied shirt and pants were still lying in the middle of the floor in his room. If only he had grabbed her before she had got to the car.

The doctors were surprised that their patient had made it out of surgery. She wasn't out of the woods yet, because unfortunately she had fallen into a coma, but they had hope that she would wake up. She was young and her wounds weren't that bad. Surprisingly there wasn't much brain damage at all and the young women had only suffered a badly broken arm. They hoped that this would be some good news to the bad news they would have to deliver to her when she wakes up. For now they were focusing on the parts that they could save. Dr. Shelp walked down the hallway, he was surprised that the other young woman and the man, who kind of looked like Thor to him, were still here. He took a deep breath before walking up to the young man.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Shelp," he reached out his hand, Thor slowly lifted his and shook it.

Darcy saw the doctor talking to Thor and quickly ran over. Thor stood when he saw Darcy.

"She's in a coma now, but she is expected to recover." The doctor looked at the two concerned people "We believe that she may be in shock and the stress has caused her body to shut down. She got away with only a few minor cuts and bruises and a broken arm and mind you I have seen a lot of accidents like this, it could have been a lot worse." The doctor was trying his best to bring as much light to the situation as he could.

Darcy shook her head furiously, if only she had not gone over to see Thor. Who knows what happened. For all she knows it could have been Thor trying to kill her.

"And of the child?" Thor asked quietly

The doctor and Darcy both seemed shocked.

The doctor cleared his throat "I'm sorry," The doctor furrowed his brow "We were unable to save the child."

It was a week later and everything just about returned to normal. There were less rain storms, though a bit of cloudiness here and there. Jane was still in the hospital in a coma and Thor was still acting like a dead weight. He stayed in his room most of the time when he wasn't at the hospital visiting Jane. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for his friends, even though they didn't mind being around the sulking god. Back to business as usual, Loki returned to planning his children's birthday party. It was hard for him to be excited for the party with the events that just happened only a week ago, but it was determined not to let any of Thor's drama get in the way of his plans. He knew that that was a selfish thought, but he had dealt with over five hundred years of Thor's drama and he and his family will be pushed into the shadows, not again.

Loki loaded up one of Tony's computers he was going to try his hands at designing his own party invitations. They weren't necessary because everyone who was going either lived in the house or worked for SHIELD, or couldn't be reached by any mail at all He was thankful for Microsoft's card creating program, he was half through designing the cover when Tony walked in.

"How's my number one guy," Tony was tempted to reach for the scotch but Loki had turned him off to his usual drinking habits with his powerful us of absence.

"I am designing birthday invites," Loki beamed, he was hunched over the computer, staring intensely at the screen moving one finger around the mouse pad.

Tony settled for some Powerade "Okay," he walked over to the computer to take a peek. "Not bad." He actually meant it.

Loki smiled "I know," he said proudly

Tony smirked, he liked it when Loki played around with his toys. The playboy couldn't wait for the god to give birth so he could take his place on Loki's throne. He kissed his husband on the forehead and walked over to fix himself a sandwich.

"Oh and Fury is sending over some photography chick to take pictures at the party," Tony forgot to tell Loki, it had been kind of a bad week so who could blame him if he forgot. Tony was certainly not sweating over it. "Early birthday present you know," he shrugged

"Very well," Loki didn't bother to look up "Does this photographer chick have a name?" he inquired.

"Ah," Tony paused between putting ham on his sandwich "Don-Carter, yeah Don Carter."

Loki nodded.

Tony finished his sandwich "Hey babe, you want anything?"

Loki hadn't thought about it really, but the smell of the cheese on Tony's sandwich was making him hungry "Hmmm, what sort of cheeses do you have?"

"Oh no, cheese makes you gassy," Tony put his hands up

Loki glared "I guess either way it doesn't matter, because you'll be sleeping on the couch then if my gas bothers you that much."

Tony laughed "I got the usual, Sharp, Jack, Pro, A'Mer'rican, Swiss, Blue."

Loki stood up, placing a hand on his round belly "Mmm"

He walked over to his lover. Tony didn't know what was up with Loki's weird addition to cheese but nothing was sexier then Loki sucking Cheese-Wiz off of his dick. Tony welcomed his prince with open arms, pulling out a slice of thinly cut Cheddar out of its package. He wiggled it over Loki's head, who gladly begged for it, circling his tongue around the edges, before letting it fall into his mouth. Loki grinned, he could think of a couple of other places where he'd like to eat cheese off his lover's body. Loki bit the bottom of his husband's lips, who rewarded him with a deep growl. Tony reached over grabbing the pregnant god's tight ass, squeezing it he knew he would leave a mark.

"What are you doing daddy?" Lisbeth-Marie asked, she hadn't seen the whole thing, but walked in just as Tony was testing the firmness of Loki's ass

The two broke apart, laughing at each other.

Tony walked over to Lisbeth-Marie, picking her small body up into his arms "Well daddy was just wiping something off of papa's butt."

Lisbeth-Marie laughed "Nu-au daddy, you were squeezing papa's butt!"

They all laughed.

Tony lifted his little princess in the air "Okay, you got me."

Thor got the call around twelve o clock in the afternoon. It was a call he had been waiting for a week now. Dr. Shelp told him the Jane finally had woken up from her coma and was alert enough to see guest. Over the week Thor had been dealing with the lost of his unborn child and the pain of feeling completely at fault for the accident. Darcy had reminded him of that fact every day. She wouldn't let up with her glares and snide comments. It had got him so low that he found it hard sometimes to get up and go to the hospital. He was grateful for Loki's watchful eye and the encouragement his brother gave to him everyday.

Thor decided that he would take a taxi to the hospital. He didn't want to bother his brother, Tony, or Steve. His personal problems had bothered his friends long enough. The drive was short. He checked in at the nurses desk on the ICU floor. Thor was so nervous. Would if Jane was still upset with him and he didn't know how she would handle the news about their child or if the doctor had told her already.

Jane sat in her room, she wasn't sure what to think, what to do, how to react. She had been told that her friends have been very supportive of her and visited everyday, but she felt numb. No amount of get well cards, balloons, or flowers could bring her out of the pit she was trapped in. The doctor had asked her if she was ready for visitors, she nodded without listening to a word. That was all she could do now, nod and shake her whole world was black.

Jane remembered the exact moment when all her hope had gone. When the doctor walked in and told her that she had lost her unborn child, Thor's unborn child. His first child. She couldn't even cry though she wanted to scream and shout, nothing refused to come out. There was no pity for a girl who ran away in a fit and killed her child. How could Thor ever forgive her.

Thor knocked on the door first, feeling a little bit like an idiot for not bring any gifts. She was sitting on the bed, tubes and wires connected every which way. She meet his gaze and the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both were afraid that either would be mad, livid maybe. Neither dared move or talk the air in the room was too tense.

Thor broke the gaze staring lasers into his shoes, Jane felt that he was ashamed and finally after seeing Thor's discomfort she started to cry. She knew this was the end, there was no saving their relationship now. The tears ran down her cheeks begging for forgiveness but her head wanted to see to it that she was punished.

Suddenly she felt a tender arm on her shoulders. Thor had moved from across the room to comfort her. His eyes so deep and blue and loving. He was careful not to hurt her broken right arm. His hug in cased her entire body as if he was the sun and she was adsorbing his love.

"T-Thor," she tried to get out through her sobs

"Aye, my love?" Thor held her gently in his arms

She felt a little tinge of guiltiness when she heard him say my love, but that meant that he still wanted her even after all she did. "I-I am so-so-sorry."

Thor didn't want to hear those words fall from her lips, it was he that pushed her to the point of no return. Just like he had did with his brother. "It tis not your fault, my dearest Jane Foster. Please let not your heart carry the burden, I will bear it for you."

Jane wanted to bury her head in his shoulders and cry until there was nothing left, but his words had reached so deep. What could he see that she could not. Why would he still want her. "Thor," she broke the hug "I killed our child, shhhh shhhh, I have to get this out." she stopped him from speaking "I'm so sorry, I was acting completely out of character, my mind was clouded and I lost our only child and for that I do not deserve your love." She was so broken

Thor cupped her chain staring deeply into her eyes "There is none other worthy of my love but the woman who sets before me. I will grieve the death of our child, but shalt never hold it against you. We shall have more some day" he paused "If you shall like." Has voice was soft and nervous.

Jane was shocked, she choked back a smile and the tears fell from her cheeks. This is what Thor had been trying to tell her all along. He would wait an eternity for her that she was more important to him than any other and that even as his queen, not a day would go by that she would find herself bored.

She sniffed "Oh my gosh Thor I love you so much." She hugged him

He began to cry in her arms, but this time it was sunny outside "As I"


	5. Chapter 5

Friday was here at last, though Tony wished that it would have taken its' time. He helped Steve and Clint load the presents in the car. While Loki got the kids ready. The billionaire turned hero turned prince knew that this was going to be a long day. SHIELD thought it would be better if they rented the whole place out and there wasn't much say so in the matter. Of course Loki didn't care either way, as long as there would be cheese. Tony on the other hand still didn't understand why they couldn't have had the party at the house. A little cake and ice cream maybe a little pin the tail on the donkey, it would have been perfect. This was still better than Chucky Cheeses by a long shot.

The boys finished loading the last of the gifts in the cars. Tony thanked his friends and headed back into the mansion to help Loki. Pepper had called Tony and asked would it be okay to invite some of her close friends who had kids since the place would be mostly empty, he was fine with that. The party started at three but Loki wanted to get their earlier to set everything up, so Tony would have to seat with the kids. So that they would be surprised when they got there. Tony walked upstairs, into the master bedroom to find his husband and kids running around the room completely naked. There was clothes scattered everywhere, the bed was a mess, and there was toys everywhere.

Tony stepped into the room, leaving the door ajar "What's going on here?"

Loki finally herded the kids into the large jacuzzi bath tub "Just getting the kids ready for bath time."

Tony followed Loki in the bathroom, the tub was filled with bubbles and toys "You getting it too?"

Loki turned around to face his lover, the prince had beautiful fair porcelain skin and his stomach was so nice and round "Yes, I thought it better to bath with them." Loki stepped in the bath careful not to step on any little fingers or toes.

"Come join us daddy!" Lisbeth-Marie shouted, there were bubbles in her beautiful long thick black hair

Tony smiled "Nah, sweety daddy's gotta finish setting up for your big day."

Joakim, their youngest son, smashed some bubbles in his hand "Daddy where are we going?"

Loki ran his fingers down Joakim's short black hair "It's a surprise my sweet."

All the kids screamed and shouted from excitement. The bounced around in the tub squeaking all the toy ducks and seeking all the little toy tug boats. It was the cutest thing Tony had ever seen, his parents were never this involved and he swore that he would never treat his children the way his parents did when he was young.

"All right kids, scoot over I'm coming in," Tony laughed, unbuttoning his shirt, all the kids cheered and laughed.

The doctors were still keeping a close eye on Jane. Her accident had only been three weeks ago, but as long as they kept her in the hospital Thor never missed a day, neither did Darcy. Jane was so glad for the overwhelming support, even her parents flew in for a few days to visit her. Darcy had kept her up on all the latest news, expressing her deep concern for her and Thor's relationship. Jane explained to her multiple times that Thor had nothing to with the accident but Darcy was always skeptical. Darcy had dating an abusive guy before, that ended with her getting one black eye and the guy in the hospital for two weeks. You didn't mess with Darcy Lewis and she wasn't shy about sticking up for her friends. Dr. Shelp released her, giving her very strict guidelines and rules to follow so that her recovery would continue smoothly. She was told that any field work must be kept to a minimum as hidden injuries do tend to arise when the body is put under stress. Also she would have to keep her fluids up, she had lost a lot of blood from the surgery.

Jane nodded and said that she would follow all the rules, even though she would not. She had a lot of research to do and as long as she was alive she would not stop working. She and Darcy slept in late on Friday, the birthday party wasn't until three in the afternoon so waking up at twelve was totally fine. Darcy made coffee and bought a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"Whalla," Darcy sled into bed "Breakfast is served."

"Thanks Darcy," Jane grabbed her favorite mug, "The best part of waking up,"

"Is whiskey in your cup" Darcy finished

"Stop," Jane laughed, she was so grateful that Darcy put up with all her drama. When they first meet she didn't think they would ever get along, but she guessed that was one more thing Thor had made stronger since she meet him.

"You still going to that party?" Darcy said between bites

"Yeah, aren't you." Jane asked

Darcy shrugged, but Jane knew she wanted to go. They both were secretly excited about going to the trampoline place, Jumpology. Jane stared off at the wall, towards a picture of her and Thor at a fair they had went to only two years ago. Their relationship had changed so much over these past few years, for the better she didn't quite know. She had long since gotten over her fear of the age difference thing, after hearing that immortality could be rewarded if the gods decided you worthy. After all that's how Tony would be able to live as long as Loki, though the two promised not to tell any of the other teammates. It was easier that way. The human concept of life and death was a lot different from the gods. Who could live for hundreds of years not looking a day past thirty. Jane thought about Darcy, her mom and dad, about Selvig, if she had decided to marry Thor they too would die in time. Thor said over time you learn to control your emotions and lessen your attachment to mortals, that's why he and Loki would often travel to domains whose lifespans were similar to theirs; but Jane wasn't so easily convinced. She took another sip of her coffee, she had zoned out. Apparently Darcy had fallen in loved with some new hot actor, Tom Heckleson or something like that.

"Yeah, I totally think he's hot" Jane nodded sarcastically

Darcy shrugged "And you totally have a boyfriend, that's my man." the two finished their breakfast talking about pretty much anything in that popped in their heads.

Two-thirty finally made it's way around. The mansion was almost completely empty, with Tony and the kids the only ones left. His children looked so cute in their new birthday clothes. Tony and Loki had shopped for hours for the perfect birthday outfits. It had to be comfortable but cute because the kids would liberality be running around all day. Nikolai, his oldest child, wore a red Polo shirt with khaki kids Gap pants. Little Nikolai looked a lot like his father Tony, he had short dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Lisbeth-Marie wore a cute red and green Tommy Hilfiger dress, Loki had saw in Norstums. Tony really liked the little flowers that were at the base of the sleeveless dress. Under the dress she wore red leggins with strawberries on them. Lisbeth-Marie had thick black hair, which Tony could never figure out who she got it from. Apparently Loki's natural hair was thick and puffy, he showed Tony once and it looked like a jungle. Lisbeth-Maria was his tiny little princess, she was the smallest of the triplets and the most under weight, even though she eat practically everything. His youngest son Joakim, was the biggest, literally, for a five year old he could easily pass as a nine year old. Loki said he had a little bit more Jotun in him than the other kids. Whatever that meant, apparently Loki wasn't Arise or something, which didn't matter to Tony. He kind of nodded his way through Loki's petty party about being a frost giant. Tony actually thought it was pretty cool to be giant and blue. Little Joakim wore a Justice League shirt, which was white and blue, with blue cotton shirts. Joakim loved everything super hero related and was very strong for a five year old.

Tony gathered all the kids at the front door, they were so excited. They ran to the car, crawling into the back set were their booster sets were. Joakim always teased the other ones because he was the tallest and didn't need a booster seat. Tony shot down the road in his Jag blasting School House Rock like a boss with the windows down.

Meanwhile at the location everyone was waiting around for the birthday kids to arrive. Tony shot Loki a quick text that said they just left the house and would be there in twenty. Jumpology was pretty much a building with wall to wall trampolines. On the main floor when you walk in there were blocks of trampoline patches all lined side by side. On the wall facing the front was a sharp incline where guest could jump on the wall and the floor and on the opposite side of that was trampoline basketball. In the far back to the left was a caged in area with more trampoline squares and next to that was a foam jumping pit. Tony wasn't all that impressed, but he was sure the kids would love it.

Inside the building Loki had all the party rooms decorated. In the first room was a place for the children and parents to put their jackets and shoes. The room next to that was the food room where cake and snacks would be served. The next two rooms were filled completely with gifts. Loki went a little over board with gifts since the children would be starting kindergarten in September. Loki had gotten the kids into the state's premier private elementary school St. Longdale.

The car approached the parking lot. All went quite in the building. Tony opened the door and the little ones hopped out and into the building.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed

The kids ran towards Loki, who hugged them tightly. Loki quietly thanked Tony, who nodded and followed Loki to the first room so the kids could take off their shoes. Each out them was given a rainbow colored bracelet which was only given to birthday boys and girls. They didn't wasted anytime and ran right to the the ramp to start jumping immediately.

Tony snapped a few photos on his phone, he watched through the fence as Loki sat next to Thor and Jane on the bench. The playboy found Clint and Bruce and asked if they were going in. They both declined, however Clint changed his mind once he saw Natasha jumping gracefully from box to box. Tony finally gave in and joined the kids. He was wearing socks so he had poor traction and slipped and fell right on his face. The kids and Loki laughed.

All the way on the other side of the platform was Don, she was a field photographer and while she usually didn't do children's birthday parties she was happy to do this one little favor for Director Fury. She caught a few pictures of each guest and tons of pictures of the children. She had heard how fearsome Loki was, but through her lens all she saw was a father full of love. She was like the Speed Grapher of our time, she used her photos to move the world. She had won numerous awards for her photographs, from her tragic pictures of 911 to her memorable pictures of the presidential election. She loved to take pictures in war torn countries the most, places that didn't have a voice. Places that, the only attention they received was what the media picked and choose to show. She snapped a few more of Tony, Loki, and the kids before turning around to get a few of Natasha gliding in the air.

Steve was slowly getting the hang of this bouncing thing. He had master the ability the jump up and down, but jumping from square to square that was hard. He kept his socks on which made it even worse. He thought if he took it nice and slow he would master it eventually. Steve jumped high in the air but miscalculated the amount of space he had and half landed on the trampoline and the platform.

Don jumped back "You okay soldier?" she snapped a few quick pictures before extending her hand.

Steve looked up. His view was blocked by her Nikon. "Thanks ma'am" once on his feet he could get a better look at the agent's face.

Big brown eyes, short light brown hair, that curled under her ears. Her face was so round and full, with a tiny little nose and small full lips. Steve couldn't help but blush.

On the opposite side Darcy and Thor were waiting in line to jump in the foam pit. Clint had just jumped in and was struggling to get out.

"I'm freakin' stuck!" the archer complained

"Come on! Put your back into it!" Darcy laughed

Clint flopped back and forth "Ugh!" he eventually got out.

He made a face at Darcy, while Natasha laughed in the back ground. Darcy and Thor took their places on the trampoline jumping area. Darcy jumped really high and did a double backf lip into the pit like a pro. Thor, who had socks on, jumped but slipped and fell into the foam pit head first.

"Ouch," Clint made a face

Darcy and Natasha laughed, offering a head to the confused god. Around the corner came the birthday children followed by Loki, Don, and Tony.

"So this is where yawl have been hiding," Tony looked at Clint and Natasha, who laughed

The kids ran past him and to the pit jumping platform.

Loki waddled over "Hold on little ones, wait your turn."

"I wanna go first!" Lisbeth-Marie shouted

Thor hoisted himself onto the platform next his niece. "I must warn you, it is hard to get out."

Nikolai and Joakim looked at the pit, they were a little scared. Tony noticed this and hopped on the trampoline next to Lisbeth-Marie.

"Come on kids," he said in between jumps "It's not so bad." Tony jumped and sort of belly flopped into the foam pit. He leaned up, spitting out the foam dust, "See not so bad."

The kids laughed and all jumped in at once, the jumped and threw foam blocks at Tony and each other. Everyone laughed.

Outside the sky turned a dark grey. The clouds swirled and turned. Patches of lightening could be seen high above. The wind picked up, causing trees and signs to sway back in forth. Lighten struck from up above, revealing a shadow of a great serpent with long fangs.

Coulson, who was instructed to keep watch from out in the SHIELD van across the street peered outside. He opened the van door when he saw Agent Hill.

"Phil, we've got a problem." She said seriously

Phil took one more look at the sky, "What's the forecast for today?" he asked one of the agents

"….Clear skies sir," the agents said slowly

"Agent Hill, tell the agents around the building to be on alert." He ordered

She nodded "And the team?"

Agent Coulson didn't want to disturb the party, but duty called "Team only, everyone but Loki. Lets not rally up the party guest."

Agent Hill nodded, running from the van to the building. The wind was really picking up. People were running inside of buildings as the sky turned darker and darker. Once across the street she passed the word a long to the other agents, who took up arms immediately. She walked inside calmly, the windows were tented in the building so the party guest had no idea what was going on outside. She found Steve first.

"We've got a problem," She looked back at the windows

Steve, Clint, and Natasha stood outside. The sky looked like an angry mix of clouds and debris. The wind was so strong now, that sighs that weren't nailed down were blowing away. In the clouds, in the shadow of lighten, great beast could be seen. A low rumbled followed by a shadow of at four legged beast standing on its hind legs appeared.

"Shit," Clint cursed "Get Thor,"

Tony was standing on the side lines waving at little Joakim as he made little dents in the trampoline square he was jumping on. Loki was not far away, helping Nikolai onto the trampoline. Steve ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. Tony's face turned, his brown eyes intensifying. Loki looked back his lover, immediately sensing his discomfort. Loki made a face, but Tony smiled and motioned that he would be right back. Loki was worried for a second, but his attention was pulled away by Lisbeth-Marie who had just figured out how to jump from square to square.

"What the hell is that!?" Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

Thor looked at the beast swimming in the clouds "I have never seen the skies move this way."

Everyone looked at Thor. No one was armed, but SHIELD always had a few guns in case of an emergency. Suddenly, the clouds descended towards the ground across the street. From it a large silver serpent appeared, spiraling downward. It's fangs were the size of a full grown man and a ghostly white. Its slithered forward, everything before it reflecting in its' enormous green eyes. It hissed flipped its' ginormous fleshy pink forked tongue. It stopped right across the street, tilting its' head in what what Tony swore was a grin. Then the creature looked up to the sky.

From the sky was a loud thunder, which ripped a tunnel in the clouds. At the end was a huge grey and black wolf. He hunched down, running lighten fast through the tunnel. It jumped down, landing a few yards next the serpent. When it barked, everyone slapped their hands to their ears. Saliva dripped from its' mouth as its' chest rose and fell. The creature was focused, the reflection of Tony in its' sage colored eyes.

Tony summoned his suit, which came flying from out of nowhere. Steve grabbed a car rim, Clint and Natasha held guns and Thor called for his hammer. Bruce prepared himself mentally. The team formed a tight formation at the door. The beast hunched down, making a series of hisses and lower growls.

From behind Clint heard the door close "Loki! Get back inside," the archer waved

But Loki continued forward, right through the group. Tony felt a gentle hand on the back of his suit and turned around. "Babe! Get inside, it's not safe out here," he flipped up his face plate.

Loki simply furrowed his brow and walked right past them. The wind blew right through the pregnant god. The beast leaned further down. Tony pointed his lasers at the beast and the rest of the team readied themselves.

"Now boys," Loki said calmly, placing his hands behind his back

The team looked at each other. The wind settled, when the serpent waved his tall. The sky slowly cleared. The beast leaned up and a beam of light emitted from their chest and erupted forward. The blast was so bright everyone covered their eyes. From the blast two human figures appeared. One with pale blue-grey skin, he was taller than Loki and was wearing woven tan pants and a moss green wrapped shirt, that tied in a little knot on his right side. His hair was long and silver, with dark green eyes and a killer grin. The man standing next to him was just as tall and had dark tanned skin, long claws, and long bushy black hair that came all the way down to his butt. He was wearing black shorts to his knees and a loss grey shirt. He never once took his eyes off Tony, his sage-green eyes staring at him like a demon.

"Jor why must you make such an exaggerated entrance." Loki shook his head

The tall sliver haired man laughed loudly and hugged his dad "Would you have expected anything less!"

Fenrir sniffed then hugged his father.

"It's good to see you my child," Loki gently rubbed his son's cheek

Jormungandr looked past Loki, staring directly at the team. He grinned at his father "Which one is Stark?" he hissed, his forked tongue glided out.

Loki turned around, but Jor was already heading towards the team. Loki and Fenrir followed close behind.

Jor stopped in front of them, they long sense dropped their weapons but they were still on alert.

"Hi uncle!" Jor hissed, his eyes turned sharply toward the blonde god

"Jormungandr." Thor spoke politely

"And you must be Anthony Stark?" Jor turned to Steve

Loki laughed "No Jor, this," he placed a hand on the man in the red and gold armor "Is Anthony Stark."

Fenrir stared intensely.

Loki had mention briefly before when they were in Asgard about his other children. But briefly, never any details.

"Sup," was all Tony could manage

Loki gave him and look "Anthony, this Jormungandr, my eldest and Fenrir my youngest of Angrbooa and I three children."

"Three?" Clint whispered to Natasha "Where's the third?"

Natasha nudged Clint "Hush."

Tony looked at the two men, extending his hand "Nice to meet you."

Jormungandr looked at Loki and laughed. He took Tony's hand roughly and pulled him to his chest for a hug. Fenrir glared.

Loki looked at his sage eyed son "Fenrir don't be rude."

The wolf scoffed and giving Tony a look and a sniff.

Loki beamed "Good." Loki looked at his two boys "I will be staying on Midgard for quite some time, boys these are Anthony's friends, Natasha Ramanov, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, and Dr. Bruce Banner."

Jor grinned "The green creature that tossed you like a broken twig?"

Fenrir looked at Loki.

"Yes my little silvery serpent." Loki responded, using Jor's old baby nick name

Jor hissed, it took him forever for people to stop calling him that. After introductions the team made their way back inside. Thor had to pull Loki aside to make sure everything was okay. Tony also had some words for the raven haired god, but Loki put everyone's worries to rest when he said that he personally invited his lovely children. Turns out Jor and Fen were hits with the children, their simple magic and tricks impressed the children easily. Each of them hoped they would be as cool and strong as their older brothers Jor and Fen. Lunch and cake was served after that. The party progressed without any interruptions.

Tony looked at his family, this was everything he never asked for but always wanted. He would be the father he always wanted and Loki finally had a place where he was accepted. Thor sat in the back with Jane. Looking at his brother and his niece and nephews, a hundred years ago if you had told him Loki would marry a mortal and joke and laugh with Jormungandr and Fenrir Thor would have a good laugh. In this moment he could see that this was all Loki needed. The blonde god thought his future. With Jane by his side he was sure he could over come any challenge that presented its self to him.

Jane scooted closer to Thor, laying her head on his shoulder "Having a family wouldn't be so bad." she said softly

Thor looked at her, he wanted to say something but held his tongue, instead wrapping his around her waist.

Jane buried her head deeper into his shoulder "Of course, we have plenty of time for that" he laughed softly.

Thor laid his head on hers, kissing her gently on her forehead "All the time in all the realms."

She smiled, this was probably one of the worse year's she'd ever had, but she knew she was a better person because she had so many amazing friends and Thor right by her side. Who knows what the future had in store for them, but there was no use being afraid of it. She closed her eyes, taking in the height of the moment. She could now close the page on this chapter of her life.

~End~

Thanks so very much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this, it was good practice. It's rare when I write stories that are this long, so thanks for sticking around. I love this universe so much, I may write a couple of follow ups, but they'll be their own stories. So be on the look out!

Thanks Again!


End file.
